


Erased But Not Forgotten

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Energon (Transformers), Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex as Curative, Sub Megatron, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Though Megatron has long since set the past aside, his own processor, especially when under the influence of Dark Energon, seems to have other plans.  Soundwave is there, as he as always been, to help however incrementally he can.
Relationships: Megazarak/Megatron/Terminus, Soundwave/Megatron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: PB Anon Meme - 2020





	Erased But Not Forgotten

For the majority of the Decepticons, their knowledge of Megatron's past began with his tenure as the Champion of Kaon. They knew of his former designation — Megatronus — as well as his failed speech before the Council but little knew more than that.

The lucky few knew of his mentorship with Orion Pax, the mech who would be reborn as Optimus Prime. Those few and far between assumed that was one of the earliest bonds.

This careful dissemination of information was Soundwave's doing of course. Working at the implicit behest of his (also implicit) lord and master.

Megatron would not have his mechs know of his time spent as D-13. A gladiator, howevermuch a slave, still possessed a certain amount of glory. His true past as a miner couldn't compare. In the same vein, he was loathe to have them knowledgeable of his predecessors in the Decepticon cause — for this current school of thought espoused there _were_ no predecessors in the cause. He was Megatron, the Alpha and Omega of the Decepticons. Their first, last, and only lord.

Soundwave knew otherwise. He remembered, just as well as Megatron — and perhaps at times even better — Megazarak and Terminus. The true founders of their cause, the believers of functioning without being limited by one's form; the champions of egalitarianism. Decepticons before the designation had been thrust upon them.

They were the ones who had given the rest of the mining bots — of which only Megatron and Soundwave remained — their designations. They were the ones who had carved a path for them out of the tunnels, into the muted lamps of the colosseum, where they were shown they could be so much _more_.

It was little wonder then, that though their designations had been scrubbed from the datapads and their faction's collective memory logs, that both mechs nonetheless remained a persistent presence in both their refluxes.

In those orns, Soundwave had been on the periphery. Willing to accept the gifts of the rising talents but skeptical of the ideals that came with them. Not so with Megatronus, who eagerly accepted the newfound ideals of a slaveless classless society, one where a miners and accountants and senators might mix. He had welcomed and been welcomed in turn into Terminus and Megazarak's inner circle.

The halls of the _Nemesis_ were never empty. But the Vehicons on patrol knew better than to question Soundwave. A touch of servos against the doorside scanner granted him access into Megatron's private quarters; a privilege reserved for him and him alone.

As expected, Megatron was in the throes of a particularly bad flux. His cooling fans were spinning themselves into circles and his whole frame trembled from a yet-unabated charge on the berth.

The spate of particularly vehement fluxes was yet another side effect of Dark Energon.

Needs must, Megatron had told him, when Soundwave had pressed the issue. His optics shone with the Unmaker's hue. Soundwave remembered terminating a line of code at the sight for there was no use cursing the Autobots for forcing Megatron into said corner. Not when the other had done so with relish.

It was with little pleasure that he approached his lord and master's berth at the present. Laserbeak had been commanded to watch over the command centre and Soundwave found himself grateful for the Mini-Con's absence.

He didn't want Laserbeak to see him. Not like this.

As soon as he was within servos range of Megatron, the other's optics snapped open with his denta bared in a scowl.

Optics that had been tainted with the Blood of the Unmaker squinted up at Soundwave.

Soundwave played a recording whose possession would have been punishable with deactivation for any other bot.

"Megatronus."

As always, Megatron froze at the once-familiar vocaliser. He reset his optics and then his voicebox before reaching out blindly for the Spymaster.

"Terminus?" the miner turned gladiator turned warlord asked.

Soundwave played another, even earlier byte.

"Megatronus," this voice came with a knowing rumble, all jagged edges and burnt plating. "You are too tense."

Megatron reset his optics a second time, attempting to turn his helm in the direction where Soundwave meant for him to look. At the same time, Soundwave extended his external cabling, caressing at Megatron's facial plates before firmly pushing him back onto the berth.

"Megazarak..." Megatron rasped. "You... this... Terminus — it's not — "

It wasn't, of course. Both Megazarak and Terminus had been offline for thousands of vorns. Outside of the two bots in the berthroom, Primus alone remembered their sparks. But in the worst fluxes, an overload seemed to be the only thing which could ease the Dark Energon's hold on Megatron's spark — an overload which was easiest achieved by giving hope to the subject of said fluxes.

"So tight," Soundwave played back, this time with a recording of Terminus.

"Open for us," he added — this time as Megazarak — as one of his cables ran along Megatron's interface panel.

"Terminus," Megatron gasped, bucking his hips even as his panel complied. "Terminus, please — "

"Shh, shh," Soundwave's recording of Terminus said, as Soundwave's cable stroked Megatron's spike, encouraging the connector to fully pressurise.

"Feisty little thing, isn't he?" Megazarak — who, like Terminus, was but a recording — chuckled as the second cable dove between Megatron's aft.

"Frag you," Megatron rumbled. There was no venom in his tone. How could there be, when the cable which his processor perceived as belonging to Terminus was caressing his spike? He gave a roll of his hips, followed by a wanton moan, as his cooling fans reached their limit, spluttering to an abrupt end.

"Hear that?" Megazarak asked — Soundwave busied his other cable with carefully opening up Megatron's aft port. It hadn't, he suspected, seen any usage since the last time he'd resorted to these measures. "The little fragger wants to frag _me_!"

"But that is the basis of our new philosophy, is it not?" was Terminus' lyrical reply, the sound of which drew out a guttural moan from Megatron. "For no longer should our forms dictate function, and though you have such a lovely spike — " the cable around Megatron's spike gave a reassuring squeeze, causing another even needier moan, "That hardly means you should miss out on the pleasure of being spiked, hmm?"

Terminus really had a way with glyphs. Soundwave reluctantly acknowledged the wetting of his own valve at the end of the recording.

Megatron was moaning and bucking against the berth then, straining his plating and frame to get more of what he believed to be Terminus' cabling into his aft port.

"Please," he said again, jerking up and wriggling his hips. "Please, please, please."

"Shall I?" Terminus had asked, never trembling, even as his cables had assaulted the bot who would bring Cybertron to its knees on both ports.

"Pretty little thing," Megazarak had grunted, "Not at all like the miners we grew up with it."

There was little point in playing the last two clips, as Megatron was too far gone into both the overload and the flux, yet Soundwave nonetheless did so. He was a completionist at-spark, he supposed. As with before, Megatron's optics went offline at the moment of climax and his back made a beautiful arch off the berth. The cable that was wrapped over his spike sent pleasant pulses, patiently milking him dry, as his hips continued to thrust back and forth.

Soundwave didn't understand why, but for whatever reason the overload seemed to lessen the hold the Unmaker's blood had over his lord and master. After a klik, Megatron collapsed back on the berth and his cooling fans whirred back to life. He rolled onto his side, facing away from Soundwave, thus allowing Soundwave to surrepticiously withdraw both cables.

His own valve was still leaking, but he had no intention of seeing to his own needs. Not in Megatron's berthroom. And so, after wiping both cables off on the berthsheets, he spooled said cables back into his own chassis and left without a sound.

In the privacy of his own quarters, he played back the sole recording he had of the three of them in interface, overloading at the sight of Megatron wedged between their predecessors.

Just like before, the overload left him hollowed-out. He reached forth with his clawtips, grasping helplessly for a future that no longer existed, before junking that line of code too, thereby forcing himself to tidy up.


End file.
